A daughter's prayer
by Winepudim
Summary: The war ended. Rey and Ben brought balance to the galaxy, now they are working with the new generation and Rey IS caring the next generations. Unfortinally painful memories from the past still hunts them, and what if the future also has its own regrets? A strange girl arrives in their lives, but she is just an angel that prayed for a miracle
1. Tears of an angel

Ch1

In the green field you will see the image of an angel

Black, long curly hair flying in the chill air of autumn

Hazel eyes gaze into the distance as if they are trying to understand the wonders of the world

White long, silk dress dance in the wind

The angel stands there waiting and longing for a miracle

* * *

The war was over

But freedom has a price

General leia passed before the war ended

Poe is now unable to walk

Rose is blind

Finn had his face burned

Rey lost one of her limbs

And so many more tragedies

There is no such a thing as a free lunch, not even liberty

But as the years went on

With great patience all of them recovered

With no more intense panic attacks now they can

Dream peaceful through the nights

—

Ben and Rey moved to Naboo

Got married right after the war

Becoming Grey Jedis

They opened a little school, in hope to find

And train

Force sensitive children

Balance was brought

Simply learning to accept the reality of darkness and light was a challenge for some conservative people

"For men are afraid of things they don't know

Or Have never heard"

But they pray that perhaps one day

all will see the benefits of accepting the reality of the universe

* * *

The sun rose from the east breaking the darkness of dawn, the light kindly touching the delicate face of rey

The sounds of birds outside her window woke her.

Silently she tried to move but her husband heavy arms were resting in her hips

She smiled

The previous night He had worked until very late, not really a surprise, the four students they got had gotten themselves in trouble again, so Ben had stayed up teaching them the valuable lesson of discipline

With a little help of the force

Rey moved her husband's arm, a little inappropriate use is not bad, after all it is very convenient

Slowly she walked to the garden in order to pick up some fruits and vegetables for breakfast

The soil under her fingers made her feel connected with nature

She absolutely loved the fresh air in the morning, the water in the grass, the mild heat from the sun, all gave her a chance to relax Especially because she has been agitated recently, Well to be exact, for the past six months The reason is Inside of her, there was a little light. The joy both her and Ben so wished for

Their little girl

But the war had left her with terrible traumas, She had not just lost her leg but also her first born

It was unexpected

Ben and her got carried away by their attraction And during the most inappropriate time, She got pregnant.

Panic was the definition that most accurately described them, Well all storms bring flowers, the news of the pregnancy had pushed Ben to leave the first order to work with the resistance And After a lot of diplomatic arguments, He was allowed to work with them, under the protection of his mother of course.

It was a lot of stress, many unkind eyes followed them everywhere. Not all people were open to the idea of the former Kylo Ren in the base. She also gained a terrible reputation of seducing the enemy

A whore

But there were Some who praised her for her cleverness For using her vagina "the right way".

Fortunately for the most part Ben and Rey were able to have a decent time together, until

That terrible day

Rey was six months pregnant and was caught in the middle of a betrayal Ben, and a small group of resistances fighters were at a deserted planet on a mission, A spy from the first order had revealed the location of Kylo Ren. Seeking revenge hux attacked them.

A fight broke out in the middle of the night, Some resistance soldiers who did not trust ben decided to willingly hand him over, by refusing to help and ignoring his call of distress

But

What they did not know was that Rey had sneaked in to visit her boyfriend, So she got caught in the middle of the mess.

That is when it happened

the fight was intense, lasting for three hours, the entire time she protected and saved those who had betrayed her lover

Rey lost her leg, And the intense stress Induced her into a early labor. Ben was the one to deliver their stillborn baby boy.

The anger filled their hearts, They were broken and hurt, She trusted those people, And because of them her child was dead.

She saved them in exchange for her son, Ben's anger was overwhelming. Many people died that day, A truly melancholic day.

It took a couple of years for Rey to recover, The feeling of blood coming out of her, Her son's pain and agony, She felt it all.

It was like someone was cutting her heart with a dull knife, And she felt the pain of every single cut.

That was the day that changed the war, With hux gone the first order started to fall quickly. Still a couple of people were trying to keep things together but without much knowledge and power. They failed.

The last battle happened not much after, The remaining sources the first order had was all used, On a last attempt to destroy the resistance ...but that is another tragic story

Suddenly rey felt a hand on her cheek and something wet

When did she start crying?

Ben felt her distress across the bond, And got up to check on her, Without saying a word He held her, And quietly she sobbed.

They wanted a family, They have being married for six years, but Ben didn't want to push her on the idea of children. Rey knew he deserved people that loved him, after all he was orphan with no siblings or relatives. Rey convinced Ben than she was ready, So After months of unsuccessful attempts, It finally happened, But now that she is six months pregnant Her nightmares returned.

The pain in her lower abdomen

Feeling like something inside of her was breaking

Feeling their son slip away

All of those things are starting to intensely hunt her again, And ben is there to help. All their little padawans are also doing their best to make sure that she is happy, They would bring flowers and shining rocks, Sometimes they would even behave!

Rey was truly grateful for the support system she had.

—

It was a morning of intense training, another consequence, for the little Padawans.

Not many people really trusted the former Kylo Ren to teach the next generation of Jedi, so basically the children they have at the academy are either orphans or previous slaves.

They consisted of three boys and two girls, they were good individually, but once you put them together, Good luck, They are the most devils like children ever. Rey and Ben even reconsider having kids because of their students, But all of them had a golden heart and that was what matted the most.

Right after lunch ben had planned another intense training in the springs deep into a cave for the kids, but before he could inform the students about his plan, One of them went missing.

—

This was not new

What was new is that it had been two hours and no sight of the child, His name was Andray, He was the best at feeling things through the force but unfortunately he was also the best at hiding his force signature.

He was a slave, Rey and Ben found him a year and a half ago in makoli, a planet full of vegetation and spices. After recognizing his great potential in The force, They bought him and Almost Immediately the boy became attached to Rey.. He was the first to join the academy.

Rey had developed a pretty deep connection with Andray, So naturally she was the one that found him.

He was sitting on a tall grass field

A crown of flowers was levitating next to him, eventually making it is way to his own head, Rey knew Andray was a little more delicate then the others And his extra gentleness always warmed her heart.

She started to make her way over to him, Until a strong kick from her baby inside her made her stubble back. In a strange way the baby became very agitated,Rey thought it was odd because her daughter is usually calm and rarely kicks.

Feeling some movement Andray looked back and immediately got up, run to Rey and hugged her, She smiles. Then she hard a small gasp from where Andray had been sitting, That is when Rey saw it

How did she not notice it before?

A girl, maybe around nineteen, With long beautiful hair, delicate face, and familiar hazel eyes, Staring at her. She was gorgeous Like an angel, But... she was very sad.

It was like time stopped, Like there was nothing on this world except for this girl and Rey. The grey Jedi could not look away from this gorgeous figure,It was like she have seen her before, The girl felt so familiar to her, so...unique.

Rey was caught by surprise when she saw big, fat, tears rolling down the beautiful angel's face, Before the Jedi could say anything A terrible dizziness took over her brain, soon she could feel her daughter start to panic in the womb.

realizing what was happening, The girl got up and rushed to Rey and held her by the waist so she wouldn't fallSurprised by this kind gesture, Rey looked at those beautiful eyes again and the only thing she saw were the frightened eyes of a little girl.

Before Rey lost conscience the last thing she heard

Made her heart skip a bit

"Mama!"

Than all went black


	2. Lotus

The girl held Rey in her arms like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Andray was surprise how the girl was crying over his master's unconscious figure, it was like the girl was losing her favorite toy.

Andray soon started to focus and through the force he send master Ben a message for help, it didn't take long for Ben to show up at the scene.

When Ben received the message, he went into fight mode, the memories of the fisrt miscarriage were the only thing he could think about.

He would move heaven and earth to avoid such a tragedy again, the pain Rey had to endure, almost made her turn to the dark side, it really took a lot of patience and love to nurse her back into herself. Ben could feel a disturbance in the force, that is how he knew something was wrong, because he felt the same way when he lost his son.

Arriving at the place, Ben was taken back by the girl holding Rey, she was beautiful like an angel, and so... familiar...

but soon those thoughts disappeared and he rushed to Rey's side, taking his wife from the girl's arm. As soon the girl saw Ben, she handed Rey to him and while cleaning her face, she backed away from him in fear.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ben but at the moment he had to take care of his wife.

Ben carried Rey all the way back to their house, the kids stayed outside with the girl, trying to understand who was the mysterious visitor.

"What's your name?" Asked Yelena, the youngest padawan.

The girl hesitate, "Padmé" she replied in a quiet voice.

"She is my friend! And she is really cool" said Andray proudly.

At this Padmé gave him a small smile. 'Guess he was always like this' she thought.

"Where are you coming from?" Said yelena.

Padme debated if telling them was a good idea, "Naboo" she whispered.

Andray decided to interrupt, he felt like his friends deserved to know how he met Padmé fisrt.

The moment Andray started telling his friends on how he had met padme that morning, Ben came out of the house and stood hidden behind a tree, he was extremely curious about this girl.

Rey was resting and the last thing she had said, before falling asleep, were "I think we should have the girl stay with us"

Ben was confused but was not about to argue with a pregnant-sick-woman.

Ben listened carefully to Andray's story

"I wanted to explore, so this morning, after that boring meditation time, I went to a field I found in one of our nature classes, and that is when I saw Padmé" he said, proud for having the courage to say that master Ben's class was boring.

"She was standing there looking at the view, I approached her, we talked and became best friends! We even made flower crowns together, look!" He pointed at his head.

"Oh yeah, and she is also a Jedi! I saw her lightsaber and the way she used the force to lift the flowers" he continued "after we talked for like, forever, master Rey found us, I don't even know what happened, one moment they are staring at each other, and the other Padmé is holding master Rey in her arms" he felt like they didn't need to know about the crying part.

Once he realized the story was over, Ben showed up.

Ben looked straight to this girl Padmé, but she refused to meet his gaze, this made Ben a little suspicious.

"Where you from?" He asked

"She is from Naboo!" Said Yelena, excited to help her teacher.

"Naboo?" He raised his eyebrows "One of the former queens from Naboo was also called Padmé" he added "actually my grandmother was the former queen Padmé" Ben knew that if this girl was a treat, she would back off once she realized that he was the former supreme leader of the fisrt order.

But for his surprise, the girl just nodded, still refusing to look at him.

"A Jedi?" Ben looked to the lightsaber in her hip "who is training you?"

Padmé stayed silent.

suddenly a huge explosion broke the moment, and a lot of smoke could be seen from a distant village.

Before anyone said a word, Ben ran and grabbed his bag. "The people in the village will need help, this is probably one of those thief again." He said in a frustrated voice "kids stay with Rey, and you" Ben said looking at Padmé "come with me, I don't fully trust you but as a Jedi I could very well use your help"

Padmé nodded and made her way towards him.

"I will help you" she said quietly, her voice was like music to Ben's ears.

And so they made their way to the village.


	3. Sunsets

The scene before Ben took his breath away, those incidents have been happening for a while now, smugglers stealing to look for "innovating" things to sell in the black market.

Some of them have caused trouble but this is the first time something so big like this have occurred.

At least three buildings were in flames, right away you could see twenty people on the group, injured.

Ben is worried, he wishes his wife could be there with him, he could definitely use the help. He is also worry for Padmé, he might not know her, but for some reason he feels...protective over her.

Before he can process his thoughts for this girl, he sees her running towards the bigger building, and using a incredible amount of the force to lift things out of her ay.

He is impressed, Padmé uses the forces as if is second nature to her. Soon he realizes she doesn't need his help.

Ben goes into another building and start helping some of the people to get out, he puts out the fire and moves on to the next next.

Meanwhile Padmé is having a little fun moving the people out of danger, it felt good to be working together with the person you thought you would never see again.

They are almost done, the people are safely out, Padmé is now healing people with the force, which again surprises Ben.

Two hours later, they are almost done helping people with their injury.

Other people from neighborhood joins them and start helping.

Ben goes to a men that has some burns in his shoulder, he start cleaning the skin, until a sharp pain in his chest forces him to stop.

The men stabbed him.

Ben didn't realize but the men was one of the smugglers that had got injured.

"This is for your sins" says the smuggler, "do you even know how long it took me to find you? Once i take your head to the new first order, I will be rich!"

Padmé notices this and immediately stretches her hand, using the force she brings the men to her and starts to choke him, her stare is almost deadly.

before Ben can tell her to stop, she breaks his neck and the sound is the last thing Ben remembers before all went black.

Ben wakes up to his wife staring at him. He is confused, until the memories of the evening returns to him, he touches his chest and feels nothing, the wound was gone. Rey is the fisrt to speak, "Padmé brought you back bleeding, you almost gave me a heart attack! I told you to be more careful, you know I don't like you going into action when I'm no—" before she could finish, Ben got out and started running towards the garden.

"Where is she?" He asked nervously "where is Padmé?"

"She is outiside with the kids, she being really quiet since you guys came back"

Ben went out and looked, once he found her he used the force to paralyze her.

"Kids go inside, NOW" he yelled.

the kids were scared so they rushed inside their separate house.

Rey is confused a a little horrified, "Ben what are you doing?" She asked making her way to Padmé.

"STOP" Said Ben, more rigid then ever, "she killed a men today"

at this Rey stopped, she didn't know what to say.

"Who are you?" He asked "you have a incredible control over the force, after using for so long you still standing. I know you used the force to protect yourself from the flames, you are just as clean as when we found you." He narrow his eyes.

Padmé was petrified, she knew that it was wrong to kill that man, but she losses control when the people she love is in danger. She still afraid of Ben.

"I'm sorry, that was wrong, I just need a teacher to help me control my temper, I take it after my father" at this she gave a little sad smile.

Ben frees her.

"Please, let me stay here for a while, I can also help with your wife's pregnancy, I have training in the medical field" she is pleading with tears in her eyes, "please let me stay with you two, just for a little longer..." she whispers.

"what did you mean by "'I will not fail him twice"'?" Ben insisted in a harsh tone.

"BEN!" Rey's heart was full of compassion for Padmé, compassion that she couldn't even explain.

"You don't know me" Padmé Said "but I have no one to go back to, both my parents are...gone..." her voice cracks, "please "

"Yes" Rey finally gives in.

Rey walks towards Padmé and in a effort to comfort her, rey hugs her. Padmé cannot hold her tears any longer, Padmé weeps.

Ben doesn't agree but somewhere in his heart he wants this girl to stay, she reminds him a lot of himself.

The kind light is the scarlet sunset bless them, and a the path to healing is once more open.


	4. All my tomorrows for you

-The first week-

Ben and Padmé came up with a, some what, scheduled.

Ben was impressed on how fast they connected, she quickly learned his fighting and training ways. She was very focused and never complained, because of this she earned a lot of Ben's respect.

But Ben could still see in her eyes, no matter how tough she acted, fear and regret.

He wondered if in his past life, as Kylo Ren, he had done something bad to her, the thought of it always made Ben sad.

-two weeks-

Padmé was really good with the kids, she could almost predict their actions, she understood their personality, their emotions, something that had taken Ben a really long time to accomplish.

But Padmé was close with Yelena's older sister, Akemi, the most.

It often felt so natural to see them together, when they interacted it was like their were made to be best friends. This did cause Andray to be jealous, so Padmé did her best to make sure that Andray knew she still cared about him.

-three weeks-

Padmé and Rey also developed a fast relationship, it was more loving compare to Padmé and Ben's.

After getting pregnant Rey stopped training the kids for fear of causing the baby to be stressed, so often she would stay in the house bored. Now with Padmé living with them, life became more joyful, they would sit everyday during the sunset and play games or talk. Every third day of the week, Padmé would ditch Ben and go with Rey to a big farm inside a cava, they would go and look for some lopanis, (a fruit that in Ben's opinion tasted like tree bark with sweetener).

But still Rey's favorite part was after lunch,

as a pregnant lady Rey would take naps after eating, and Padmé would sing to her while massaging her head.

But what really connected them was when Rey became sick, Ben would worry but Rey always brush it off saying it was just because of the change of season.

When Padmé heard Rey was not feeling well, she completely left the training with Ben and the kids, and stayed at home with Rey at all times.

Rey tried argue with them, but she miserably lost, after throwing up in the middle of the argument.

—

It came the day Ben was supposed to take the kids to train/camp on the mountains, Rey and Ben had plan this for months, but because of Rey's health he decided to call it off.

Rey was not happy about it and soon convinced him to go, she guaranteed that Padmé was going to take good care of her, after all the kids deserved a little four days trip.

This was a fight he completely lost, Padmé argued just like Rey and two against one was just not fair.

They had developed a humorous relationship, Padmé was still careful around Ben, but they all did have a lot of funny moments together.

The day came and before the sun could rise from the east, Ben and the kids were ready for their journey.

"I love you" Said Ben hugging Rey from behind with his face resting in the curve of her neck.

"I know" she said turning around. She held his face in her hands and whispered "make sure the kids have a great time! And don't worry I am feeling fine" she kindly smiled.

He kissed her forehead and nodded.

"I have Padmé with me I'm sure everything will be fine" Rey had her own insecurities but she is a very strong women, and it is very hard to defeat her positive spirit .

He kissed her, he murmured in her mouth "once I get back I will make sure to be the one taking care of you" with a wicked smile.

"I will be waiting" Rey replied in a seductive voice.

—

Padmé watched from a distance the display of love and affection. she had a sad smile in her face.

—

Padmé was getting the kids completely ready, making sure they didn't forget anything, warning them about poisonous berries, and things like that.

They really liked her and wanted her to come, but they understood she needed to take care of master Rey.

Padmé was always grateful of their selflessness.

Padmé felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Ben smiling at her, "keep her in line for me kid"

"I will not disappoint you!" She said giggling.

"Hey!" Rey pretended to be offended.

"You guys ready?" Ben said with a happy voice.

"YES" the kids screamed at once.

With a final kiss and hugs the group left into their journey.

—

The day was normal, Rey was still feeling a little sick but on the other hand she was tired of being stuck to the house.

"Let's go somewhere!" Rey said putting away her book, which was not interesting at all, "maybe we could go to the village and buy some cloths for the baby!"

"The village is too agitated, I don't think that is a good idea" Padmé said in a monotone voice, she would have this type of conversations with Rey almost everyday.

"Please! I am bored!" Rey stretched her arms and laid on the floor.

"How about we plant something?"

"That sounds...good actually I really like that" Padmé got up and went to the front of the house.

"We could grab some seeds from the fruits that fell from the trees"

"Sure, than what are we planting?" Rey got up from the floor and went with Padmé to the garden.

—

And for for the next two hours they played in the dirty while looking for the perfect seed.

Once they found one they both liked, their went and planted, they decided to named it BB-Y.

On their way back inside the house, Padmé volunteered to clean Rey's robotic leg, at this Rey was very grateful.

Living with a artificial leg was not as bad as it use to be, before it really had required a lot of patience from her to learn how to fight in her new leg.

Padmé helped Rey down in the bath tub, filling it with hot water, just the temperature that Rey likes.

Padmé disconnected the robotic leg from Rey and started cleaning it.

They talked about the leg and how at times it was a pain in the ass, eventually the conversation turned out into a water fight.

In the midst of bubbles and water Padmé accidentally slipped and fell on the leg breaking it. Padmé panicked.

"OH MY MAKER I'M SO SORRY!" She tried to collect all the broken pieces from the floor.

"Padmé, you are bleeding!" Rey pointed at her back where she fell.

Padmé didn't even notice her injury, "I'm fine don't worry, I'm so sorry Rey, I will fix it"

"Honey your cut is deep, here let me help you" at this, to Padmé surprise, Rey got up, out of the bath tub and went jumping on one leg, naked (pregnant), all the way to the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit.

Padmé could not control

herself, she was laughing so hard her stomach hurt.

Padmé loved Rey, and at any day she would trade all her tomorrows for one today with her in a heart beat, again.


	5. the bloody hands of an angel

The next morning Rey had woken up with a fever.

Padme knew Rey would put up a fight.

"I'm fine!" Said Rey getting out of bed "we can go to the market today, I'm feeling great!"

Padmé signed "Rey please, don't do this, you have a fever!"

"But I want to go buy staff!" Rey protested, she hated being sick, she just wanted to get out and do her things like always.

" I can read you a book?" Padmé tried "maybe I can cook your favorite desert? Oh, what about we talk about baby names?"

"Padmé!"

"Rey!"

It was a comic scenario, The great Jedi master with pink cheeks and a big belly throwing a tantrum against a poor, hopeless, looking teenage girl.

"Let's make a deal, if you go back to bed and rest, and if by the afternoon your fever has gone down, we will go out to the market" Padmé Said more desesperante than ever.

Rey narrowed her eyes "You promise?" Maybe her strong will might have won her something.

"Yes honey, we will" Padmé Said relieved, she almost forget what a true fighter Rey is.

"Okay!" Rey said with a happy smile. She turned around and went straight back to bed.

"Thank you maker" Padmé whispered under her breath "I will go back and finish fixing your leg" Padmé told Rey before leaving the room.

"Wait! I can help with that!" Rey started getting up once again.

"NO!" Padmé yelled panicking "you need to get better other wise we are not going this afternoon!" She tried to sound strict but she knew it was fail.

"Kriff, fine" said Rey with a sour face.

Padmé just rolled her eyes and left the room, with a victorious smile.

—

While the atmosphere inside the house was one of joy, watching right outside the house were three tall figures, with dangerous weapons on their hands.

They sought no happiness , only a cold blood revenge.

"No one told us about this new Jedi!" Said a smuggler with a mask.

"I was surprise when I heard the news from the villagers too" said another man.

"Don't worry, Kylo Ren will not be around for the next three days, I'm sure we can take care of a pregnant, sick Jedi and this little girl, she probably doesn't even know how to use the force properly" said the leader of the group "but we will bring help just in case"

"What if we brought the head of that whore to the New Alpha as a extra, they would probably pay us." Proposed the smuggler.

"We would make more money if we sold it in the black market, those old folks don't care about the whore anymore" replied the leader "we can talk about this once we have the Fetus. Let's be ready to attach tonight, the backup troop should come this afternoon."

"Yes sir." Replied both men.

—

Three hours later, Padmé made her way to where Rey slept, and sat down at the margin of the bed.

Padmé checked for Rey's temperature, it was better, she sighed, she knew she would have to keep her promise, which secretly Padmé wished Rey would forget about it.

Padmé put her hands on Rey's round stomach, feeling the life inside.

Suddenly Padmé felt a pressure in her hands, the baby had kicked.

"Hi sweetheart" Padmé voice was sweet.

"You don't know me yet, but I ... care about you"

Padmé voice was cracking

"Nothing is going to happen to you, you will see the sunlight" she said with a sad smile.

"I can already hear your laughter" tears filling her eyes.

"I promise that after this is done everything will be okay, today you will live"

Padmé got up, she looked at Rey and she knew what she had to do. She left the room and prepared herself.

—

The afternoon went well, Rey shopped like crazy, it was like a beast out of the cage. Padmé kept a close watch on her, making sure she wasn't tired, hungry, or thirsty.

Soon enough Rey fever came back so Padmé carried her all the way back to the house.

Rey was happy and that is all it mattered to Padmé.

Once night time arrived Padmé made a vegetable soup for Rey, grabbed herbs from the garden, and prepared a bath for her.

Now that the darkness ruled over the sky, Padmé knew the hour was coming, she needed Rey to rest.

"But I'm not tired" said Rey sitting on the floor "I usually don't go to bed this early" something was off and Rey could tell.

"I just think you should rest for tonight, we walked a lot and think about the baby" Padmé smiled kindly.

"But she is fine, actually im the only one sick" Rey rubbed her stomach "I have been using the force to protect her from any disease"

"I know, and because of that you are double tired and need rest"

"Padmé I don't thi—" Rey stopped, she could feel a presence, not one but many, and they weren't friendly.

Before Rey could say anything to Padmé, she saw Padmé's hand in front of her eyes

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this" was the last thing Rey heard before failing unconscious into Padmé's arms.

—

Twenty men surrounded the house, all carried big weapons. They all waited patiently for the signal from their leader.

Among them was the men responsible for sending them into this mission, the "king" of the Fisrt Alpha, a new movement that rose from the ashes seeking power.

They were what little was left of the First Order.

they were there to take the offspring of the two most powerful Jedi's and use it as a weapon.

The king was a force user himself, so the troop were counting on him, in case the Jedi turned out to be a bigger problem than they anticipated.

As they position themselves, ready to attack a figure came out of the house.

"Ohh how cute, I guess we could have some little fun with this girl" the leader said with a smirk.

Padmé made her way to the front of the house, and sat on a chair.

"Took you guys long enough" said Padmé bored "honestly I expected more from you king, blowing three buildings, a stab to the chest, and poisoning Rey's food so she would get sick?" She started braiding her hair "you were so careless, do you know how annoying was to hide the force signature of your men? You should have trained them better" Padmé Said while checking her braid "you still disappoint me, I guess the time line doesn't really matter, you still a pathetic excuse of a man"

"Who the hell are you!" king had his lightsaber on and ready to slice the throat of this arrogant girl.

"You don't know me" Padmé called for her lightsaber that came flying to her hands.

"GO, ATTACK HER, I WANT HER BODY, DEAD OR ALIVE"

All the smugglers made their way to Padmé, she ignites her lightsaber and waits.

As the first five men came attacking her she cut their heads off in one move. This made the others stop for a second.

"Don't underestimate me " she said with blood splashed all over her body.

Padmé lifted her hands, and with a quick wave of hands another five men went flying into the trees, you could hear loud cracks of their backs breaking.

Padmé heard a window break and immediately with a simple move of her hands all men that stood behind the house started to choke.

"Don't be so rude, the fight is here. Oh and don't any of you dare touch her"

Those men fell to the group dead.

"King you did not say anything about this girl!" Said the leader.

"I don't know who she is, but I like it her" king raised his and to paralyze Padmé with the force. But suddenly he felt a excruciating pain in his body instead.

"The apprentice must always surpass her master" Padmé Said with a smile "you taught me well king, you really did" Padmé got ready to fight the six people that were left.

"I Made a sacrifice to be here, I prayed for a miracle."

Padmé cut a man in half, exposing all his guts.

One tried to shoot her he had his blasters directed to his faces, exploding his brain. It was a bloody scene, blessed only by the light of the moon.

The rest of the four men, including the leader, tried to run away but she paralyzed them.

"This is a act of mercy, I'm sorry but you chose death the second you decided to work for that disgusting man" Padmé glare at king who was still on the floor in pain.

In one quick move, she used the force to smash their brains, giving them a painless death.

"Now you, you deserve far worse than any criminal in this galaxy" she lift him up in the air "My worse mistake was to believe in you" she touched his face with her bloody hands. "I prayed to the force that they would send me back here, I sacrifice everything to came back and Kill you" Padmé whispered, resting her forehead on kings left cheek "twenty one years ago, today, my father made the mistake of letting you live, I will not" she sealed his lips with hers, and in that moment her right hand broke into his chest, she held his heart. "I will show you the pain of having your heart ripped out of your chest, just like you did with my mother" his screams were the most pitiful thing Padmé had ever heard, and slowing she started to remove his heart from his chest.

"PLEASE! AHHHHHH HAVE MERCY ON ME, I WILL PAY YOU ANYTHING AGHHHHHHH" he begged crying.

"Mercy? You didn't have mercy when you raped my girlfriend" Padmé spitted in his face "you didn't have mercy when used and torture my sister" now there were tears in her eyes "you didn't have mercy when you killed every single one of my friends in front of me, just to teach me a lesson. You don't deserve mercy"

In the midst of screams, the last thing king saw were yellow, cruel, sad eyes staring at him.

His body fell to the ground, dead.

Padmé stayed there holding his heart, with blood dripping down her cloths.

With tears streaming down her face, she looked to the sky.

It is over.

the future is safe.

—


	6. The love of a daughter

A loud gasp was heard from the entrance of the house. Padmé turned her head, she knew this moment would come, but still what she saw sadden her heart, the disappointed, betrayed, sad face of Rey.

Once Padmé's eyes met Rey's,her eyes returned to a hazel color.

"Why?" Rey's voice was barely a whisper.

"That is nothing I wouldn't do for my family" Padmé could taste the blood and tears as she spoke.

"What are you taking about?" Rey's head was spinning, she couldn't comprehend the scene before her. The sweet Padmé was cover in blood, around her laid dismembered bodies, and in her hands a heart of a man, who's lifeless body rested in front of her.

"Ben is coming back in a few hours, he probably sensed a great disturbance in the force" Padmé's voice was distant "once both of you are together, I will explain everything, but right now I need to clean this mess" Padmé extended her hand to call upon the force, but soon she realized Rey had used her powers to paralyze her.

"I can't allow you to do anymore damage" Rey was crying, she believed and loved Padmé, how could this be.

"Please sweetheart let me go, you don't want the kids to see this. Search your feelings Rey, you know I am not a treat" her voice was monotone but her eyes were so full of emotions. Rey knew deep down, that Padmé's words were true.

Rey let her go, she didn't fully understand why, but somehow she knew it was the right thing to do.

Padmé once again lifted her hand, and all the bodies started floating in the air. She separated them in two piles, and using lighting she set them on fire. As Padmé watched it burn, she threw the bloody heart into the flames.

The scene was one of a nightmare, a huge fire burning corpses, while its flame illuminated the darkness of the night.

There was little smoke, and it barely took eight minutos for all to burn away.

The night breeze took the unfortunate men's ashes away, leaving nothing but two burned section in the grass.

"Let's get inside, I need to clean myself" were Padmé's last words, before her knees gave up, throwing her body into the grass, she lost conscience not long after it.

—

When Padmé woke up, she was laying on her bed, with clean cloths. The room smelled like lavender.

In a attempt to get up, she was met with intense pain in her muscles, the consequences of using the force so immensely finally caught up to her.

As she laid back in bed, she heard the door open, 'confrontation time' she thought to herself, suddenly she realized how much she really dreaded this moment.

Rey was holding on to Ben's arm, he looked furious, Rey was probably trying to contain his anger. At this Padmé gave a little tired smile, things never change.

"You!" Ben's fury was obvious by the look in his eyes, that is when Padmé realized, he was holding his lightsaber.

"I'm glad you are back safely, I apologize for spoiling your camping trip" she coughed, her voice was quiet, and speaking hurt her lungs.

"Cut the bullshit, what have you done?" He ignited his lightsaber, at this Rey let out a small cry.

"Ben! Don't hurt her" Rey grabbed his sleeve.

"Is okay, I was expecting this" Padmé Said, trying to sit up once again but this time doing her best to ignore the pain.

"You both should sit down, this will take some time" she coughed again.

"Here Ben" Rey pulled up a small chair for her husband, it was going to be a long talk.

Just in case he left his saber on.

Rey felt pity for Padmé, her figure was miserable, dark circles under her eyes and pale lips did not help her case. The Jedi had come to love this little girl, and see her in this suffering state, really broke her heart.

Padmé adjusted herself in the bed a little more, and with her eyes staring at the distance, as if longing for something, she started her story.

"My name is Kira Padmé solo Skywalker, former, and last, queen of Naboo" for one second Padmé bit her lips.

"I am the second daughter of the two greatest grey Jedi in history, Ben Solo and Rey solo" she looked at them, and smiled "hello papa, mama" she coughed.

Ben's and Rey's faces were blank, they thought she was lying.

"I'm not a liar, papa, you taught me better then this" she giggled "you used to say I looked a lot like grand grandmother"

"Mama I have to say, but you are still the most beautiful woman I know, and those days I spend with you, were the best days of my life" her eyes were wet now "I...missed you" her eyes carried such suffering.

"Please tell us about what happened, if you are our daughter than why you here, why the massacre?" Rey was feeling lost and desesperante, she could clearly see the depth of Padmé's pain, but she just couldn't understand.

"I received a deadly wound during a battle in Crait, as I laid there waiting for death, I thought that maybe if I could go back to when all started, I could avoid all of those tragedies from happening" Padmé took a sip of water that Rey had brought during the night.

"I'm not sure how I did it, but during those last moments I prayed fo anything and everything. The next time I open my eyes, I'm standing in a field, I thought I had died until I saw Andray, and you mama, standing there, pregnant" she paused and breathed, as if trying to concentrate "I was surprise to see you, just been able to see your beautiful face again...was a dream come true" if you look closely you could see little tears in the corner of Padmé eyes.

"I came back to kill King, he was the master mind behind a new order called the New Alpha. He brought great misery to our family and the rest of the galaxy, so I knew that if I killed him, I could save everyone" this time her cough was longer. "Yesterday marked twenty one years, since the first attack on our family, that initiated a whole chain reaction" she looked at Ben "twenty one years ago, you refuse to leave for the camping trip, King had planned a surprise attack to steal my sister, fortunately you were there to fight for mama. But your mistake was to let him live, he stole a portion of your blood and used that for some sort of weapon. You also scar his body badly, he swore revenge on us"

"He came back sixteen years later, my older sister, Leia" Padmé tried reaching for Rey's belly "was capture, and used as an experiment rat. King also intended in making her an apprentice but unfortunately, Leia didn't resist one of his careless experiments..." tears were streaming down Padmé's face. "she died screaming. I was one of the rescue teams, I heard her until the end"

Ben and Rey were astonished, horror written all over their faces. Rey covered her belly on instinct, how could such cruelty be possible, with her child.

"Before I knew she had died, I traded myself for her, when I heard the screams stopped, I thought that he had freed her" her voice was full of regret "I became his apprentice at the age of seventeen"

"You were seventeen? How long was Leia capture for? Ben's voice was low and quiet, almost if he did not want to know the answer.

"Three years, Leia and I were two years apart. When she was capture I was fourteen, I did not join the rescue team until I was seventeen" Padmé explained.

"Three years? What on earth took us so long?" Ben was furious, why would his future self do such a thing.

"Papa, you and mama barely rested during those three years. You two were desesperante to find Leia, that both of your resigned your positions as leader against the Fisrt Alpha to uncle Poe. You two also basically left my two little brothers and I to be raised by uncle Finn and his wife Rose" Padmé looked at him with such sad eyes.

"That is how I got away with my plan to trade myself for my sister, I knew she was more needed than I was" Padmé looked down in shame "she had always being your first born" her voice was a whisper.

Ben was silent, what kinda father did he became?

"After assuming my position as King's apprentice, in just one year I became the queen that lead Naboo into its extinction. I was also the wife of King, I didn't bear him any heirs which made him furious. A little after I turned eighteen, I found out the true about Leia, I lost my temper and rebelled against my husband, I killed half of his empire" her voice was distant again.

"When I left I was a war criminal, but that didn't stope me for go back to where I knew I could find you two" Padmé closed her eyes, she looked extremely tired.

"Once I got there I only found papa, you were so broken, let's say you were not the most welcoming. You truly believed I had killed Leia and joined the First Alpha. I couldn't really blame you, my actions in the past year seemed genuine, after all I did eliminate all the spies that you would send. Also it didn't help when I let King kill Andray, Yelena, Abhel, and Zachery" she refused to look at him "but now I need you to understand that I had no choice, I tried saving them papa, I really did" padme's tears intensified "we fought, I left, and you let me go"

Ben understood, all those time when Padmé would look at him with fear and regret...as a father, he failed.

"Akemi took care of me, we had dated before I traded myself for Leai, so she knew my plans. she became the only one on my side. She decided to go into hiding on a deserted planet with me. Her kindness seduced my heart, and soon enough we started dating again" Padmé looked outside her window, where the kids and Akemi were playing with their wood sticks.

"King was a very possessive man, when he found our hiding locations, he accused me of cheating. He took Akemi away from me, raped her and left her to die on a unknown planet" her voice had became full of hatred.

Padmé started to cough again, this time blood come with it.

Rey got up and grabbed a towel for Padmé. "Maybe we should take a break, let me go and grab some herbs from the garden that mig—"

Padmé touched Rey's arm, she thanked her for the towel, but refused more help.

"Around one week before the battle on Crait, I found mama wondering around, trying to find answers, she refused to believe that I had turned against our family. After all mama has always being good at waiting and solving broken things" Padmé grabbed Rey's hand and kissed it lightly.

"The last week we spend together, I could feel the greatness that is a mother's love. You helped me cure, you held me during those sleepless nights, you stood by my side at all times" she kissed her mother's hand again "That is why when King killed you I-" Padmé was crying again "when he found us in Crait, he made sure I saw him rip your heart out of your chest, I lost control again and a battle broke out" she let go of Rey's hand "before he delivered the fatal blow, He kissed me goodbye, so before I killed him yesterday, I made sure to kiss him, and rip his heart out slowly, I'm his ex-wife after all" her words were bitter, and her smile cruel, see Padmé demonstrate such coldness send a chill down Rey's spine.

"I'm sorry for putting mama in danger, I hid their force signature, I let them poison her so they would believe we were weak and vulnerable" her cough was back "but I would do it all over again for those i love"

—

Padmé requested to spend some time with the kids, Specially Akemi.

Standing outside watching the sunset was Ben, he wondered why would he do such mistakes.

He had promised himself to be better than his parents, but now, listening to Padmé tell the future, he can't help but feel as a failure.

Rey approached him, putting her hands in his hips.

"Ben?" Rey spoke softly.

"I feel worthless, Rey I was not the father I should have been for my children" with a quick move, he turned around and hugged Rey. He buried his face in her hair and cried.

Rey rubbed his hair "Ben, now that we have a second chance, we should learn and make sure that this time, we will do it right!"

"I didn't believe our daughter, I let her go"

"I also made mistakes Ben, is was not just you" Rey hugged him harder.

"I loved my parents, I loved them, your mistakes don't mean anything to me, I would do anything for you two" Padmé came out of the house, supported by Andray and Abhel that were helping her walk.

Rey felt warmth in her heart, the light of the sunset gently blessed her poor figure. She was wrapped in a white blanket and the wind kindly blew her black curls. It was like the first time they met, she looked like an angel.

"You need to rest" Ben said quietly.

"Papa, please, my time is almost up, at least in my last moments let me spend it, with the people I love"

"What do you mean, are you dying?" Ben was still tearing.

"I don't exist in the future anymore, and I'm not from here, I believe the force understands that" she gave him a comforting smile.

Padmé still coughing said

"My favorite memory was when we were in Naboo, watching the sunset with my sister in papa's arm and me, playing with my brothers" Padmé sat on the grass, she gesture to her mother and father to sit next to her.

"Please stay with me"

Rey put a arm around her daughter and so did Ben.

The kids sat around them watching, Padmé had told them that she was really sick and soon would became one with the stars.

"Maybe I should give you a heads up, my little brothers were twins" Rey was already having a hard time holding on to tears.

"Also she has some breathing problems" Padmé put her hands on Rey's belly. "It will go away when she reach her teenager years, but it will be a problem when she is first born. It was probably for this reason that papa had an extra soft spot for my sister"

Ben reached out and gave Padmé a little kiss on the head "I'm so sorry, Padmé" He was crying again.

"No, papa, I too had a extra soft spot for my sister" Padmé put her hands on her father's face and giggled.

Her hands were cold, her skin was cold, and her lips were blue, she looked like a dying angel.

They sat there in silence, the only noise was from the birds in the sky and Padmé's cough.

As the sun went down, so could they feel her life slipping away.

She kissed both of them "I love you two" quietly she said.

They both cried for her, and they both held her in their arms.

The sun was gone, and the figure that sat between the two Jedi was gone.

The baby inside Rey's womb gave one big kick.

A new future was ahead of them, and they would have a peaceful one because of their daughter.

"Goodbye starlight" both Rey and Ben said in their heads.

Tomorrow is a new hope.

They couldn't hardly wait to see their future children.


	7. Epilogue

_Sun is going down_

 _warm is the light_

 _pure the colored air_

 _until the stars all fall down_

 _until the worlds all crash down_

 _I will love you_

 _not until my own life is done_

 _not until all atoms are done_

 _will I ever leave you_

Rey sang while holding her precious baby in her arms, her dear and sweet Padmé. The lyrics to a lullaby that used to be sang to Rey everyday after lunch, while someone massaged her head, the lullaby her dear Padmé used to sing to her.

It had been almost two years since Padmé came back from the future, since they received a new chance in life. Now in her arms lay the very life that sacrificed herself for their future, even if it meant becoming a monster, her little Kira Padme Solo Skywalker.

Rey felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned, and smiled. Ben was holding their daughter, Leia Daisy in his arms. He knew what Rey was thinking and carefully moving, he kissed her in the forehead, it really had been a little tough for them when Padmé died. One month after, Leia was born, and just like Padmé told them, she was born with a some breathing problems. As the time went on they became anxious to meet Padmé again, and now just four weeks ago, she was born.

The kids continued training and became stronger every month. They all absolutely loved Leia and Padmé, at the beginning Rey was a little afraid Andray would be jealous, but since Padmé left, he started behaving incredibly well. Akemi also changed, she is more active and less shy. When Rey was pregnant with Padmé, Akemi was always there for everything, akemi worshipped Padmé.

Rey looked at the sunset, they were sitting at the same place from two years ago. Ben promised himself to never make the mistakes his future self made. Rey promised to never give up on her children, or her husband.

The kids joined them, all in the same place they were two years ago, same spot. They promised to always remember their lost friend.

As they all looked at the sky, somehow they knew life/future was going to be peaceful.

—-—&&&&&&&&&&—-

 **explanations, expanding on other characters.**

Twins - Luke Adam Solo Skywalker and Han Anakin Solo Skywalker. They resembled they mother and grand grandfather Anakin. They were born eight years after Padmé. In the future, after Padmé escaped King, they still lived with Finn and Rose. After Padmé was killed in the battle of Crait, King found their hiding place, so Finn send them to a mysterious planet where they lived a somewhat peaceful life eventually passing was a quietly primitive life. Luke married and had three kids. Han died during a job accident. (Luke death: 93, the longest a Skywalker ever lived) (Han death: 49)

Leia Daisy - as a child born after a miscarriage, she was very spoiled and received a lot of attention. She had her father's eyes and face, she was very much like him, from her manners to her fighting style. Also born with respiratory problems, she was sick a lot when little, her best friend was her little sister Padmé and Abhel. She wasn't good at controlling the force, which made her a easy target. She was very convincing and had a strong personality. Died during one of King's Experiment sections.

Andray - he was basically the leader of the five kids, he was full of energy with a bright spirit, impulsive yet fathered a basterd. Died trying to rescue Padmé from King. (Age at the time of adoption: 9-29 death)

Yelena - she and her sister were adoptees after andray. She was a attention seeker, very beautiful and with a great ability to persuade people. She married Zachery. She died during Padmé's rescue mission. (Age at the time of adoption: 7-27 death)

Akemi - younger sister of Yelena, same mother different father. She was as beautiful as her sister. From a small age She was already very charming, sweet girl with a big heart. She dated Padmé for one year before the tragic break up, she went into exile, heart broken. When she came back to find all her friends dead, she went and stayed with Ben, even if he was a pity shadow of the men he used to be. Once Padmé came back, she was willing to listen, eventually forging Padmé, they went into hiding and started their relationship once more. Died after King raped, beaten, and abandoned her on a deserted planet, death by dehydration. (Age at the time of adoption: 2-24 death)

Abhel - the third one to be adopted, he was mute but had a sharp mind. He was the most isolated from the group, very antisocial, yet he still loved his friends and shown to be very loyal. Died during Padmé's rescue mission. ( Age at the time of adoption: 8-28 death)

Zachery - last one to be adopted, very quiet also, and veryt socially awkward. He was quick to learn and was Andray's best friend. Secretly married Yelena before Leia was capture. Died during padme's resue mission. (Age at adoption time 9-29 death)

Ben - after the fight with Padmé, he got sick. He felt Rey died across the bond, his pain was so great, he passed four days later.

Any questions about the story? Let me know. 

Thank you. Wish you good fortune. 


End file.
